Black Sword
History The Black Sword was forged by a coven of four powerful dragon kings, overseen by a Fanglongmon. The four kings gave their lives to create the weapon, an act of sacrificial magic which imbued the blade with great power. However, coincidentally, the blade was born at the exact instant in which its counterpart, the White Sword, was created by the ascension of Odin to his Paladin Mode. As such, it became the opposite of the White Sword, the White Sword representing the cosmic power of Order after being used to seal away the Primordial Chaos in the form of Amatsu-Mikaboshi, the Black Sword therefore representing the power of Chaos, granting both blades immense power to be used by their wielders. In view of this, Odin hid the sword in a jungle temple far from civilization, hoping the blade would never be found and used. While there, its power leaked into the surroundings, corrupting the temple while also reviving the bodies of numerous dead DORU-type Digimon into twisted mockeries of life, the undead Death-X Digimon who had been slain by the Royal Knights years before. During the opening weeks of the Unholy Crusade, Artorious Alpha dispatched the Royal Knights Sir Pelleas and Sir Constantine to try and gather information on the blade's whereabouts in the hopes it might be useful towards his efforts to remove humans from the Digital World. While the Knights failed to locate the Black Sword, Artorious later attacked his former mentor, Merlin, stealing the knowledge of the blade's location from the Akashic Records which Merlin guarded. He then journeyed to the temple along with a small group of knights to try and recover the sword, but was launched into open battle with the Death-X Digimon when they were disturbed by these intruders. The Peacemakers had also been trying to recover the Black Sword after learning Artorious sought it, and with information from the Valkyrior of Valhalla regarding the temple being forbidden to them by Odin, as well as 'help' from the traitor Samael, they were able to get to the temple, finding all thirteen Knights in open war against the Death-X Digimon. A three-way battle erupted, with the Peacemakers and Royal Knights fighting the Death-X Digimon as well as each other to try and get to the Black Sword. However, it ended with Artorious claiming the Black Sword, using it to destroy the Death-X Digimon in an instant before turning on the Peacemakers and defeating them with ease. In the next battle of Peacemakers and Royal Knights, the Black Sword proved deadly in Artorious's hands, his own Alpha-Gain Force combined with the blade's ability to sharpen instinct and combat understanding allowing him to use practically any attack technique he chose, even tapping into the raw powers of Chaos to unleash devasting attacks such as Chaos Disaster ''and ''Chaos Eclipse. Despite this, Thor was able to seperate the two, robbing the blade's power from Artorious and allowing the Peacemakers to defeat him. Unfortunately, Artorious was able to recover the Black Sword and fled the field, being followed by the Peacemakers, who desired an end to the conflict. Desperate to escape his situation, Artorious turned to the Black Sword for an answer, which came in the form of Amatsu-Mikaboshi, the avatar of the Primordial Chaos itself. The Alpha King proceeded to use the sword to enact a ritual and free the Mikaboshi from its prison, completing it despite being struck with the Peacemakers' strongest attacks all at once. The Mikaboshi later turned on Artorious and destroyed him, the Alpha King passing mastery of the Black Sword to Bedivere Stormheart with his last breath. After witnessing the Mikaboshi's power first-hand, Bedivere determined to wield the blade's power against the chaos entity despite the potential of becoming corrupted by it, in the same manner as Artorious. He managed to achieve something of a compromise with the sentient blade, reasoning with it that a sword is effectively powerless without a swordsman, regardless of what power it truly holds. 'Powers' The Black Sword is an effective embodiment of Chaos itself, due to a shift in the cosmic axis following the defeat of Amatsu-Mikaboshi at Odin's hands which rendered the White Sword an embodiment of Order, and thus the counterpart Black Sword was rendered an embodiment of Chaos. As such, while the White Sword strengthens its wielder through focus and knowledge, the Black Sword strengthens its wielder through instinct and fury. It allows for an understanding of techniques which allows entirely new attacks to be understood and even copied from a single usage, although this ability is mostly only applicable in the hands of a wielder of the Alpha-Gain Force. The Black Sword can be transformed into a bolt of power and flung at an opponent in a manner similar to the White Sword, and like the White Sword, it also grants its wielder an attack unleashing the full power of the blade, in this case Ouryuken, an attack potentially on par with the White Sword's Omni Sword ''technique. 'Known Wielders ''' Artorious Alpha Bedivere Stormheart Category:Unholy Crusade Category:Items